Gundam 0120
by Thomas1
Summary: Lieutenant Thomas Richard Burpee is an easey going guy till he meets the woman of his dreams.(read chapters 3,2,1 in that order , I did something wrong , but please work with me on this )


-Chapter One-

(Gundam 0120)

He entered the hanger " Lieutenant Burpee sir! " one of the men yelled from behind the man , he turned and looked , the man that called his name stopped in front of him and looked up at him , the lieutenant looked down to the younger man wanting to speak with him and said "Yes Private Yamochi" , Private Yamochi soon saluted and handed him a set of papers in his hands, the Private soon ran off back to the main office across the base. The Lieutenant looked at the papers , the papers reading - Lieutenant Thomas Richard Burpee , you are to report to hanger 3 at 0100 hours today , a new gundam is awaiting you , the creator will be there also.- Thomas was taken back by this he hadn't been in a gundam since the first gundam war , he then folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He then walked out to hanger 3 , at the north side of the base. Thomas was a tall man 6'1 , blond hair , hazel/green eyes, his shoulder span 3 feet wide , not an aggressive man , but kind and gentle , he kept an iron clag look on his face , Thomas was 40 , his home destroyed by Zeon , his family , parents and friends , destroyed , he was in the army core at that time and never knew till after he was realest. He arrived at hanger 3 , the doors open enough for a man to walk through. He entered , a Woman with brown hair up on a lift , doing work on the right shoulder of a new model gundam , she was in a red/orange jump suit , her brown hair in a pony tail a welding mask on , she was welding a few large wires together. Thomas looked up at the gundam. The gundam having large wings on its back , much like wing zero's , the difference was that these wings were bigger and had white and purple , gold, red, and white on them , the gundam keeping those colors on it.

Thomas soon stepped up onto the second lift platform and headed up to the woman's he then opened the door and walked over onto her 's he then walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder, The woman jolted pulling the welder around at Thomas ,he leaped back and down off the platform and landed on his feet , crouching looking up at her " Hey! watch it!" he yelled up at her , she woman turned the welder off the lifted the welding mask , she had brown eyes to mach her hair brown freckles , a mildly tanned face, she looked down to Thomas. Thomas was taken back by this , seeing a beautiful woman working on a gundam, " Hello , Lieutenant Burpee?!" she yelled down to him. " Yes!" he yelled up to her , she pressed a button on the control panel on the lift , it went down and she stepped off , she took the mask off and undid her hair from its pony tail and shook her head around getting her shoulder length brown hair loose. She smiled to him , her purely white teeth showing brightly , Thomas kept his iron clad face as he looked to her, " This is gundam 0120, its made with the strongest gundainum ever made , it comes with a verity if weapons and hidden attacks only shown to the true pilot so far no-one has been able to bring out is full fighting ablates I've been form coast to coast in the US and no-one and pull it off, by the way my name is Alison Jones" she held out her hand for a hand shake , Thomas saluted "ma'am" he said as he saluted her , she drew her hand back and said " at ease lieutenant" he put his hand down at his side.

She took him to the lift , witch led to the cockpit, this cock pit was a sit down joystick pedal control gundam, she stepped in she pressed a few buttons and the gundams red eyes lit up orange, she then ot up and said " Lieutenant please take a seat" she then moved tot he side as Thomas got in , he sat down and puts his hands on the joysticks at either side of him , and puts his feet on the peddles , after he buckled in , she then stepped onto the lift and said " Lieutenant head to the testing field , its time to see what you can do after 10 years out of a gundam" she said as the lift sunk down as she winked to him , he then closed the cockpit and moved his feet on the peddles when he motion of walking the gundam lurched forward and headed off the base , and into the dessert followed by the general , Alison ,and the corporal in an army jeep. Thomas stopped at the Ruins of the dropped space station, followed by the jeep, the Jeep stopped and the Corporal, Alison , and the General stepped out of the gundam and walked up to the ridge looking over the test area.

Thomas came to a stop in the gundam a window opened on his right the Corporal in it , Thomas saluted "sir!" , the Corporal saluted back , "at ease" said the Corporal as he put his hand down. Thomas put his hand down back on the control it hand was on , "Lieutenant Burpee" said the Corporal " I want you to destroy the mobile Zaku dolls in side , they are very fast and strong, do your best" Thomas nodded as the window closed , he then moved his feet on the pedals and the gundam headed into the ruins , the orange eyes of the gundam glowed in the dark-ness of the inner ruins , a Zaku soon leaped from high above , it was green and had a pink beam saber. Seeing this Thomas moved up grabbing the Zaku 's arm holding the saber , he griped it tightly , the arm soon exploding , he then gritted a fist and drove the gundam's fist into the Zaku's head , the gundam's fist breaking right through the Zaku soon exploding. seeing smoke come from the rins, Alison became warried. Inside , two Zaku's leaped from the right and left infront of Thomas's Gundam , he smirked and , moved the peddles very fast , the gundam soon a blur , he drawed the beam saber and slashed the Zaku that came formt he right's head strait off , he then stoped and watched it explod.He then moved the peddles very fast and the gundam became a blur once again , the Zaku , confised it jumped up in the air , seeing this Thomas stopped and started to spin around , he then drew the second beam sabr and formed a laster hurricane , he then slashed the Zaku into peaces , he then jolted the boosters on and flied up into the air , he two sabers infront of him in an -X- he then hit the Zaku head on and slashed an -X- in the Zaku and turned off the boosters , he landed down on the ground as the last Zaku expoled into bits. Thomas then walked out , not a scrach on the gundam , he then put the sabers back in thier holds , and opened the cockpit, and unblucked , breathing the same not a problem at all , he stepted out he looked to the General , Corpral and Alison , their jaws hiting the ground , "T-t-t-ten s-s-s-seconds , a-a-and t-t-t-two hald seconds" Alison stuttered out.The general and the Corpral's eyes bugged out " What?!!" they siad at the same time. 


End file.
